rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/Boom
Like a C4 detonation, the events leading up to my week long ban were set off by fiery feelings of resentment, good timing, and an explosive retaliation that did nothing but feed the fire. While I'm sure the majority of you have already forgotten the blog "meow" by LizzieRose and the ultimate backlash she rightfully received from it, let me enlighten you about what was going on. First, the whole blog debate. What's my overall opinion on blogs? Why was I the first one to speak up? It's simple really. I feel that when wikia member-generated content is posted on the main page of the wikia, it should have something to do with RWBY and reflect the maturity, dedication, and inquisitive nature of our many members. When fanfiction, spam, and off-topic ideas are posted on that main page despite there being other outlets for them, I feel that it only makes us look incompetent at providing potential members a look into our community which is dedicated to factual, canon material and discussion. How about me? As a person? As a member? I've had a week to pull all my thoughts together on how to approach the issue of my unfair ban. It should come as absolutely no suprise to anyone by now that I have a fat mouth. I speak my mind, I cuss because that's just how I am and that's how I put emphasis on certain things. I've acted immaturely and dramatically in the past when dealing with people who felt like I was absolutely wrong and they were correct. I "threatened" to leave the wiki because of an argument with a certain wiki member. I overly exaggerated my hatred towards someone just because they pulled off a dumb joke. Overall, I don't think I'm much of a well-loved member of the wiki community. If anyone was to be banned without anyone being surprised, it would be me. And I'm truly regretful that had to be. I've failed at being an approachable person here and I want to make a change, and you probably noticed how not once I will ever swear in this blog. Despite how much I want to rage and cuss and scream at the screen about the injustice I faced, I won't because it's not the correct way to handle it. In fact, I received a strike from an Admin due to my horrible conduct and was warned "never CUSS OUT a wiki member again." Pretty black-and-white message you would think. If I ever harassed or threatened another member I would get banned. That's not what I did though. So, LizzieRose comes here from the fanon wiki and posted a blog called "meow" where she says she has a cat, and then heavily implies that the blog is just flame-bait for people like me to complain about for having nothing to do with the show. I commented first... of course. I had said in-a-nutshell that posting stuff like that on the main page was hurting our image more so than helping it, and then added a blunt remark about me feeling like the only person to feel this way. She took my criticism as "whining" and claimed I wouldn't "intimidate" her into deleting her blog. I then replied that she was twisting my concerns into something entirely different and she only made the blog for the sake of kicking the hornets nest. At that point, some anonymous wikia contributors were starting to agree with me and I attempted to respond to another one of Lizzie's replies only to find out that I was banned. How did that happen? I was explicitly told that if I ever threatend, harassed, intimidated, or cussed out another member again then that would invoke me getting banned for a whole week. And let me tell you, a week on the Internet feels like a YEAR. You see, Lauren Darkmore, an well-known admin in our community, wasn't at all angry at Lizzies provocative behavior. In fact, I dare say that he ENCOURAGED it. He "nyan'd" with her... I think? Either way, he blocked me on the grounds that I was pressuring Lizzie into moving/deleting her blog and this, as well as my usage of a few isolated swear words (which were in no way being used to describe/harass Lizzie) was enough for me to get banned because according to Darkmore,"the issue was already closed." Hm, far from true I think. Thing was, I wasn't the only one who used swearing or disagreed with Lauren, many other wikia members like Maki, Darkcloud, and Diego, amongst others called out Lauren on the blogs flame-bait material and openly disagreed with him and swore plenty as well as telling him how he was basically apart of the problem and not doing his job correctly. They swore like I did: with no harassment intended. It was used only for EMPHASIS. What punishment did all these "delinquents" receive for doing the exact same thing I did? You guessed it! Nothing! Some of them were reprimanded, but continued to debate anyways, which only could mean that I was singled out by Lauren because he flat-out DISAGREED with me and DISLIKED me. If that's not a shining example of abuse of power then help me out guys and tell me what is! So there I was, having processed that I was banned for simply not agreeing with an admin and was being singled out as well, reacted in the only way I felt how... By being a moron and cussing out/harassing an ADMIN. I should've known that was the wrong way to deal with Lauren's abuse of power, but I was too angry at him to care. I swore at him up and down, and demanded to see another admin who I could talk to. Predacon saw my reaction, but I doubt the events leading up to said-reaction, and told me there was nothing to discuss. I remembered that I had a real-life occupation to attend to and had little time to explain myself properly, so I basically begged Predacon to let me talk with them later to which was agreed upon. So two days later, I came back, typed a long message response to Predacon on my wall, and found out I was prohibited from doing so... WHAT!? I was banned, so I couldn't contact the admins directly, no matter what I did, whether I was signed in or out, I could not contact anyone and could not do anything. And believe me guys, I tried every sort of messaging possible on the wiki and I got the same "you are prohibited" message every time. I'm actually kind of glad that that was the case, because it gave me a whole week to think it all over and really, REALLY analyze why it all happened. Lauren Darkmore, a RWBY wikia admin flat-out abused his power and banned me falsely for harassment (though everyone I've seen discussing this before knows that was clearly not the case) and simply did so because he did not agree with me and used my well-known history of swearing as an excuse to do so without anyone really questioning why. Let me enlighten you admins, ok? Practically everyone on this wikia swears. Swearing=\=harassment Listen, Lauren I know you'll read this and disagree with me completely, and tell me how it's done and over with, and how I shouldn't reopened old wounds, and how I could face getting banned a second time for.. I dunno, more harassment? But here's how I will do this. I have finally told you all MY side of this story and now I feel like this issue will be closed permanently so long as I get an apology and proper explanation from Lauren about how unfair my ban was and that he abused his authority to do so. That's all I ask for Darkmore, an explanation. Hopefully you'll be reasonable enough to allow this blog to stay up since its not violating any policies I'm aware of. That way we can all discuss this like adults. With that said, this should relate to RWBY in some way, I suppose... I wanna see team CFVY. That is all. Category:Blog posts